


Somethings Are Worth a Try

by PupperCandyGirl



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hardcore, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Male Homosexuality, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupperCandyGirl/pseuds/PupperCandyGirl
Summary: Porn with very little (no) plot





	1. Chapter 1

Walking around the town of beginnings was probably the worst idea Kirito had. Especially when Asuna was walking with him. He wasn’t necessarily scared of his significant other. He knew that Asuna loved him a lot, and he loved her more than anything. However, she was a bit strict when it came to what they did in the dynamics of their relationship. If he had ever done anything without asking if it was okay; they would not have fought but it would have led to Kirito sleeping on the couch. The town hasn’t changed; it looked like the same from when they used to be forcibly trapped in this virtual world. There was one small detail that has changed. A small shop with tinted windows at the end of the strip. Of course, no one had the guts to go in there but for some reason he and Asuna besides to go in. Kirito was never one to question his sexuality. Asuna’s body was the only one he wanted to be on top of. But as soon as they entered the shop with tinted windows at the end of the strip. Kirito wasn’t so sure that the previous statement was correct. He held the door open for his wife as they walked in and looked around. A pure gasp of horror and shock escaped her lips. Kirito didn’t make a single sound as his eyes flickered over the walls and isles of the small store.   
“What is this place?” Asuna asked as she looked at the large array of sex toys. Once the gamers hit the age of 18 they we're allowed to enter the store. Since Kirito was now 18, they decided that it would be a good idea to go in together and see what kind of stuff was in this store. The items didn't weird either of them out. Sex was natural, there was no point to be grossed out. They both had a very vanilla dynamic and this store was most certainly not part of their usual sex style. They walked around separately until Kirito’s eyes stopped on an oddly shaped toy. It looked a lot like a penis but it was silicone based with ridges and bumps. Not to mention it was a dark blue to light blue gradient. Asuna looked at blindfolds and handcuffs and decided she was going to come back by herself to get some stuff, she turned and tried to look for Kirito who was still admiring the fake cock. Asuna stood behind a shelf and watched the man she loved pick up the fake penis and look at it with awe. Kirito squeezed it and rubbed his hands against the textured parts. It was pretty, that's for sure. When he decided to put it back down, his face was a bright red. Kirito couldn't help but wonder why he was so interested in it. Maybe he was gay? No. Asuna turned him on too effortlessly. Inside the game and out. Maybe he was bisexual? He had never thought about experimenting after he met the beautiful girl he was with now. He turned and went to go look for Asuna, hoping she found something good. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.   
“Let's go to the market, I need some vegetables for dinner.” she said with a smile. Kirito was more than happy to get out of this shop so he led them out. Unaware that Asuna had a plan to pick the toy up while he was fishing.   
\------------------

Hours had passed and the raven-haired boy sat at the dock, hoping to catch a fish. With a deep breath Asuna stood a good few feet away from him. Her hands were toying with the hem of her home shirt and she wondered about what she was going to say. She didn’t even know If Kirito even wanted the toy. Maybe he was just looking at it because he has never seen anything like it. But the look on his face would have made anyone think differently. His cheeks were red and he looked so flustered. The same way when he had seen Asuna naked the first time. She huffed out and decided it was other now or never. Asuna walked behind him and sat next to him.   
“Uh, Kirito?” she asked going through her menu to their shared inventory.   
“Yes, Babe?” he pulled in a fish and smiled as he placed it into the inventory for Asuna to cook later. He looked over at her and saw the same blue dildo- that was the official name for the toy- in his wife's hands.   
“I saw you feeling it up at the shop. I didn't ask you if you wanted to try it because I knew you would say no. I thought that if I bought it and give it to you… You would feel less embarrassed.” she said shyly. The boy couldn't formulate words. He wrapped a hand around the textured silicone and took it.   
“H-How would I even… it's really big.” he said with his harsh blush on his cheeks going down his chest.   
“You don't feel pain here. Remember? You can just shove it in and get to playing with it.” she said looking at the water, maybe that wasn’t the right choice of words, but how else was she supposed to put it? That’s literally what you did with a dildo. You shove it in. Asuna’s skin was hot from blushing as much as the other. Her own thoughts and words made her want to hide behind a neighboring tree or jump into the cool looking lake.  
Kirito leaned over and kissed her after he was finally pulled out of his own thoughts.   
“Thank you. It means a lot that you would let me try these things. If it's not too weird. I want you to try it on me.” He said with a bit more confidence than before.   
“Oh. I got us something else for us to play with together. Open your inventory.” Kirito gulped, went through the menu and scrolled down.   
“What is this?” he asked.   
“It's something I can wear to fuck you with.” Asuna said seductively, she rested her head on Kirito’s shoulder and let her forehead brush over his fabric covered shoulder. He felt the blood rush to his crotch and looked over at the other.   
“I want that.” Kirito stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and dragging her to their house.   
“R-really?” Asuna held his hand tighter and sighed. She would tell him her secret after they had tried the strap on. She had never told anyone since she didn't have to. The game recognized Asuna as a girl so they respected her preference. In the real world… She was born a boy. Her parents let her get the top surgery she wanted. Breast implants made her feel like a woman but she never removed her penis. She just tucked it and hoped she could get it removed before she was sexual with Kirito in real life. If her lover did like the sex they we're about to have, Kirito might be supportive of her being a transgender woman.   
“Yeah. I've never had the urge to do it, but with you; it sounds fun.” he pulled his wife closer and kissed her before the pair walked up to their bedroom. Asuna sat on the bed and Kirito straddled her. Their lips connected and Asuna felt how nervous the boy was.   
“We don't have to do it-” the small girl started but was quickly cut off.   
“No, I want to.” Asuna nodded and continued to kiss him. She brought her hands around and gripped her boyfriend's ass. She couldn't lie and say this didn't turn her on but it was totally taboo in every way. Kirito started to grind against Asuna until he remembered she didn't have a cock. He blushed and buried his face in the crook of her neck as a bright red blush covered his cheeks. His embarrassment getting the best of him. Shit, what was happening to him? Asuna took the tentacle like dildo and placed it in her lap so Kirito could jerk against it. She rubbed it against his hardening erection and he couldn't help but rub against it. Little moans slipped past his lips and Asuna couldn't help but marvel at her boyfriend. He was enjoying this much more than she thought he would. They soon unequipped their clothes. Asuna took the contraption out of their inventory and equipped it before taking the lubricant out as well. Kirito shut his eyes and bit his lip. He knew he couldn't feel pain but laying down on the bed with his legs spread open couldn't feel anything but unnatural to him. Asuna rubbed the cock with lube and lined it up with Kirito’s tight rim. He grabbed her hand and whimpered. Asuna leaned down and kissed him softly.   
“It'll feel good, you shouldn't worry.” she whispered and Kirito nodded. Asuna started to push the toy into her boyfriend and stopped once she heard a broken cry.   
“Does it hurt? Was I wrong?” she asked worried. Kirito shook his head and clenched himself around the foreign object that was inside of him. Asuna started to pull out and push it back in as Kirito moaned lewdly. His cock was hard and spilled pre-come all over his stomach. Asuna wrapped a hand around it and started to pump him as she thrusted into him. Each one building up in speed and intensity.   
“A-Asuna.” He cried out. She slammed against his prostate repeatedly and he shook. The pleasure was overwhelming. He had never felt anything like it before.  
“Wow, you sound so perverted. I had no idea that a fake penis would get you moaning like a girl” Asuna said as a means of trying to degrade her husband. It sent a shudder down her spine when she heard Kirito whine.  
“What? It’s true. You sound like a girl, Kirito.” She watched as Kirito moaned loudly and gripped the sheets. He didn’t want to make any more sounds if Asuna was just going to continue to make fun of him for feeling so good.   
“Oh look at that! I’m not even touching your cock and it’s spilling juices everywhere.” His head fell back as he arched his back. He grabbed himself in attempts to clean the mess that the girl was referring to. Asuna swatted his hand away and played with the tip of his cock and he whined out as he tried to spread his legs further.   
“H-harder. Please.” oh’s and uh’s filled the room and he couldn't help himself but have high pitched moaned flow from between his lips. Asuna thrusted into Kirito's sweet spot as hard as she could until she moaned with him. Even though she couldn't feel it. She was addicted to seeing Kirito like this. She wanted to do this in real life with her real cock. Fill him with her cum and watch it spill out if him. She wanted to shove herself down Kirito’s throat and make him swallow all her stick white milk.   
“AAAAH~” Kirito yelled and spot his load all over himself. Asuna was in shock and watched with wide eyes as her boyfriend came all over himself. He couldn't do much but try to come down from his high. She couldn't help but feel her wetness drip down her thighs. Kirito sat up and smiled weakly up at her. He pulled the strap on off and rested his hand in between her legs.   
“I've never felt you so wet before, Asuna. We should do this more often.” he said softly as his breathing became normal. He laid back down and motioned for her to come closer.   
“Sit on my face, Baby. Let me eat that pretty pussy out.” he winked. Asuna jumped on the bed and claimed her seat on Kirito’s face. She felt his tongue dig inside of her and lap up all the juices that were seeping out of her. This was one hell of a thank you.   
Asuna threw her head back and moaned. Her hips grinding against Kirito’s tongue.   
“Shit. Shit. Shit.” She gasped. She was so close already. Fucking Kirito made her so unbelievably horny that she was just waiting to be touched. She moaned as loud as she could, Kirito’s name ripping through her throat. His tongue found its way to her clit and with a gasp, her legs started to shake. She was close. Her body let go and she came violently. She fell onto the bed and groaned. It was all too much. Kirito pulled her into his arms and smiled.   
“Thank you, Asuna. That was the best orgasm ever.” he kissed her cheek and she nodded. They both ended up falling asleep after since it was just an eventful day. Both wanted to do it again, next time in the real world.


	2. Playing alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self pleasuring fun

Kirito laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It's been a week since Asuna pegged him and he wanted to feel those sensations again. There was something about not being in control. Something about being filled and stuffed. He loved the feeling of having something in him. He wishes he could walk around and have that feeling all day. Kirito didn’t know how exactly that would work, but he wanted it. He went to his menu and flicked through his inventory until he saw the bright blue tentacle dildo. It was very long and thick. Just the idea of having it inside of him made his cock hard. He unequipped his clothing and pulled the lube out as well. He didn't bother closing the door because if Asuna walked in, it would just lead to hot sex. They still had regular sex but it was nowhere near as vanilla and boring as it used to be. They fucked everywhere. They went back to that store countless times to buy whips, handcuffs, those pinwheels with needles that prick little holes into the skin, the had lube of all different flavors. Asuna bought tail butt plugs, collars, she even contemplated getting nipple rings. Kirito bought vibrators of all different sizes, separators, belts, and blindfolds. For 18-year-old’s, they were kinky. Asuna called him Daddy and yes, he did enjoy it. He called her Mommy and sucked on her breast and she enjoyed it. They tied each other up and used safe words. Well, they had them but they never used them. Their sex lives were very active and they loved torturing each other with sex. For example, Asuna made him dry come. She fucked him over and over, sucked him dry, rode him, jacked him off until there was nothing left coming out of his overly sensitive cock. It was alright thought, because he got her back by tying her to the bed and putting a vibrator inside of her and kept it in until the batteries died. She learned her lesson when her cheeks were tear stained from over sensitivity and her inner thighs just covered in layers of her own cum.   
Now Kirito was on his back with his legs wide open with a lubed covered dildo. Asuna bought him extra-large he didn't think he could fit it but it was worth a try. He guided the toy to his hole and slowly pushed it in. Kirito gasped and felt the slightly burn of being stretched. There was slight pain but he loved it. He pushed the dildo in more and cried out in pain. He didn't understand why this hurt, but he didn't care. He was secretly a masochist and the slightest pain turned him on. Kirito felt the tip poke at his prostate and he moaned through the pain. He pulled it out and pushed it back in until the pain left and the fake cock slid in easily. He grabbed his member and gently milked it. Biting his bottom lip and clenching around the tentacle.   
“F-fuck.” he allowed himself to make all the nose he wanted. His throat started to hurt as he couldn't control himself. Asuna stood outside the door and looked in through the crack. She watched at her husband shoved her extra-large toy into him. She bought on for him and one for herself. His was a small but he seemed to be enjoying the extra-large a lot. Kirito sat up used the suction cup end to stick to the frame of the bed. He lined himself up and started to ride it. A series of horny and breathy moans slipped from his mouth. The bed frame creaked a lot as he forced himself all the way on the toy. His stomach looked full since the toy was far too long. Kirito admired his cock filled stomach and rubbed his hand on the bump. Clenching around the toy, he gasped for air, momentarily forgetting how to breath. His heartbeat was fast and very loud in his ears; he couldn’t help but shutting his eyes and resting his forehead on the bed. Feeling like he needed to calm himself before he hurt himself. Asuna couldn't help but rub herself as she watched. He was such a slut, she watched him slam himself back against it. 14 inches disappeared deep inside her boyfriend and she couldn't do anything but watch. The desperation on his face was enough to get her come in her hand. Would she need to get him something bigger?   
“Yes, Daddy. Mmmfff.” Kirito moaned and Asuna gasped. She was sure Kirito heard her but she shoved her fingers inside of her and started to thrust them in and out.   
“Daddy, harder!” he moaned. Asuna was sure he was going to break the bed. She slowly opened the door and walked inside of the room without breaking Kirito from his concentration. Asuna gently climbed on the bed and ran a hand slowly through Kirito’s sweat dampened hair. With shaky legs, Kirito whined and leaned forward into the touch. His skin was on fire as he desperately felt the need to come. Asuna leaned her head down and kissed the part of her husband’s stomach that had the end of the dildo poking through, making him look the slightest bit pudgy. Asuna sat back up and whispered in Kirito’s ear.   
“You’re a good boy, come for me baby.” She said and watched as white liquid went everywhere. There was some serious laundry to be done. She walked into the room and cleared her throat.   
“Who's your Daddy?” she asked. Kirito blushed.   
“You when you have a strap on.” Asuna smirked.   
“Good boy.” Asuna laid on the bed and looked at Kirito.   
“You do know your dildo was the small, right?” she asked and Kirito hid his face in guilt.   
“You're such a dirty little cock whore. You knew the small one was yours and yet you decided that you wanted to use my toy instead!” she said slightly in disbelief. Kirito couldn’t help but have the urge to hide under the semen covered sheets even though he knew it wouldn’t do him much good.   
“You like being stuffed so much, next time I’m making you use an extra-large without prep in the real world.” The gasp that came out of Kirito’s mouth and she couldn’t help but giggle before pressing a kiss to his lips. He nodded.   
“You know you would enjoy every last second of it.”   
“I would very much enjoy it.” Kirito said with a slight childlike whine which earned him a smile and wink from his significant other.


	3. The shower scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathroom Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Asuna couldn’t help but admire him. The way he finally Dominated the situation as she sat on her knees and looked up through her eyelashes. She wasn’t allowed to make eye contact with her master. Kirito kept a tight grip on Asuna’s hair, not letting the girl move in the slightest. With a shaky breath, a soft whine escaped her lips. Kirito pulled her up and wrapped a clothed arm around Asuna’s bare back. All she wore was her underwear and that would be taken off soon.   
“You’ve been very naughty. Teasing me all day while you parade around in your short skirt and tight shirt? It wasn’t very nice.” Kirito’s voice was usually very calm and relaxing but the seductive, dark tone that he now held was one that elicited slight fear and turned Asuna on even more than she would like t admit. However, the increasing discomfort she felt in between her legs was something she could not ignore. The pair stood in the bathroom of their shared home, the lights were off but the water from the shower ran. The room became full of steam and with a strong hand, Kirito grabbed Asuna’s chin and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue running over her bottom lip as she greedily spread her lips open to feel Kirito’s tongue. It slipped in and explored every inch of her mouth, claiming every inch. Her small, handcuffed, hands gripping the fabric of Kirito’s shirt after they ran down his chest. Asuna’s eyes were shut tightly as she couldn’t look up into the lust-filled brown eyes.   
“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, Sir.”   
“Don’t call me Sir, Baby girl.” With a light gulp, Asuna nodded.   
“Okay, Daddy.” All she wanted was him. For the longest time, they went a few weeks without touching each other and it drove her crazy because she wanted everything about Kirito. She needed him much like how she needed oxygen to breath. All she could think about was his cock. The long, hard, delicious being that rested between her husband’s legs. Kirito’s hands trailed down her back and he rested each hand the cheeks of her ass. Squeezing them as he continued to kiss her thin, pink lips.   
“Take them off.” Kirito said in a low tone, he watched as Asuna flicked her hand up (while the other followed) and went to her menu to take off her underwear. The raven-haired boy looked down at her, admiring her naked body. He slid his hand in between her thighs and trailed a finger inside the folds of her vagina. Asuna gave a surprised gasp before she bit her lip slightly. Kirito listened for the slight ‘Shluck’ as his long, thin finger pushed itself inside of the girl. Asuna moaned and looked up at the boy who pulled her closer with his free hand. She rested her head on Kirito’s chest, smelling the familiar sent that the virtual world implanted. Slowly, almost teasingly slow. Kirito pulled out his finger and slid it back in. Feeling his finger engulfed by the wetness. One finger quickly (but not quickly enough for Asuna) became two then three. Stretching her out completely, loving the moans and groans escaping the girls pretty, light pink lips. Asuna gave off small little pants and shook her head.   
“Please. I need you,” She moaned, looking up at Kirito and giving him her puppy eyes. Kirito smirked slightly and pulled out his finger.   
“What do you need from me?” he asked, very well knowing the state of desperation that Asuna was now in. She pouted and dropped to her knees once again and rested her face against Kirito’s crotch. She nuzzled her face against it.   
“I need your cock.” She said looking up at Kirito and fluttering her eyelashes. With a quick flick, Kirito’s menu popped up and he removed all his clothing. Asuna wrapped a hand around Kirito’s length and gave it a slow kitten lick at the head. Much like she would have done to a lollipop. Kirito watched her carefully. Now she was the one that was teasing him, and Kirito didn’t like it. Asuna took the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucked on it slowly. Bobbing her head up and down the long shaft. Her hand sat at the base to hold it still and her other hand held the sack, rubbing her thumb against them. Kirito laid his head back against the wall as Asuna continued to suck at her own pace.   
“Stop teasing me,” Kirito growled softly. As if to make the male upset, Asuna sucked slower and bobbed her head less. With desperation coursing through his veins now, Kirito took a hand full of Asuna’s chestnut colored hair and forced his cock deeper in her mouth and down her small throat. His other hand was soon laced into the hair as he pulled her down on the pulsating member and pulled it out. Taking control and fucking Asuna’s pretty, little mouth. The girl couldn’t do anything, but she felt her eyes water slightly since Kirito was far too large to fit down her throat easily. Despite this, she loved the feeling of Kirito finally taking control of her. Don’t get it wrong; she loved the sissy boy act Kirito played up but she loved to be dominated as well. Kirito felt himself become close and pushed Asuna away, wanting to only fill her once with his cum. She didn’t deserve to be filled twice. The boy wrapped a hand around his wife’s arm and pulled her up. He turned her around so her breasts were pushed up against the full-length mirror in the corner of the bathroom. He gripped his hands around her hips and licked his lips. Asuna arched her back more to give Kirito more to look at. Her dripping pussy ready for whatever Kirito wanted to give to her. His hands pushed Asuna’s legs further apart and took hold of his member. Kirito stepped closer and slowly pushed himself in. Feeling Asuna contract around him and him groan in pleasure.   
“M-move, please.” Asuna begged, pushing herself back to feel more of him. Kirito pulled out half way and stopped. With a smirk on his lips he looked at her and asked.   
“Beg for what you want, Baby girl.” Asuna whined loudly, showing her frustration.  
“Fuck me! Please, Daddy. Just fuck me so hard that I can feel it in the real world. Fuck my brains out. Make me cum. Please. I need it. I need you.” Asuna rested her head on the wall she was forced against.   
“Just destroy me with your cock.” She whined again. Sexual frustration taking over her and her better judgement. Kirito nodded, being more than happy with Asuna’s answer. He gripped her hips tighter and forced himself inside of her. He pulled out and slammed inside again. Soon he found a rhythm to stick to as he pounded inside of her. Asuna literally dripping wet as Kirito poked at her G-spot. She wanted more, to be stuffed more.  
“Oh Fuck!” Asuna screamed as she bent forward more to give a clearer shot at the sensitive bundle inside of her. Kirito took advantage of this as his thrusts weren’t fast but there was enough force behind them to make Asuna cry out in pleasure.   
“Yes. Yes!” She moaned. Kirito couldn’t help but hiss as Asuna clenched herself around him. Making it harder to move, but just feeling the throbbing erection resting against her core made her want to come undone. He managed to pull out again and thrust back into her. His cock aching to spill after the denial that he forced upon himself after interrupting the heavenly blowjob Asuna was giving him.   
“Don’t stop!” The girl begged as she felt herself bounce up and down Kirito’s length. She reached a hand down (as the other followed, since Kirito wouldn’t uncuff her) and rubbed her index finger on her clit. Sharp sensations of pleasure shot down her spine as her body started to overheat. Asuna’s face was flushed with a light pink tint and she shut her eyes once she found this combination of being fucked and touching herself to be overly pleasurable. Her breathing started to quicken and her moans were breathier. In a split second Asuna felt her walls tighten around Kirito. Her back arched and her cum spilled out of her and coated Kirito’s girth. Feeling the was sensation, Kirito lost all control of himself and followed suit. He shot his sticky, white load inside of his wife and caught her before she fell from exhaustion.   
“Maybe trying to shower together wasn’t such a bad idea.” Kirito chuckled.   
“Except that no showering was done, “ Asuna held onto Kirito and rested her head.   
“We definitely need it now.” She continued as Kirito nodded. They would try to do it later when Asuna had both hands free and she could walk again.


	4. The Kitchen Scene

Chapter 4.   
“I can’t believe he disrespected me,” Asuna said under her breath as she walked back and forth in her kitchen. Her real kitchen, in the real world. She slammed the oven door and made a frustrated grunt. Kirito had been acting up very much in the past few days. He wasn’t his sweet and kind self recently and it has been getting on Asuna’s nerves. She heard a knock on the door which was a signal to her that one of the friends that she had invited to dinner was here. Asuna plastered a fake smile on her face and walked to the door.   
“Hey,” she said cheerfully as _ walked into the living room. Asuna closed the door and cleared her throat and folded her hands in front of her.   
“Kirito is upstairs in the room. He should be down soon. I’m sorry, but I have to finish making dinner.”   
“That’s alright.” _ said calmly. Asuna bowed her head slightly and went back to the kitchen where she pulled the baked chicken out of the oven and placed it on the counter. She pulled out a medium sized pan and grabbed mash potato mix.   
“Asuna, there’s a guest in the living room and you’re here making dinner?”   
“Well, I’m sorry. Did you want to eat dinner?” Asuna sassed Kirito and he rolled his eyes.   
“Fine, I’ll do your job again.” He said putting a lot of emphasis on the word ‘again’. She gritted her teeth and looked over at her boyfriend. She wanted to choke him so badly, but she took a deep breath and placed the pan with the ingredients on the stove. Asuna heard the doorbell ring again and then some soft giggling came from the other side of the wall where the guests and Kirito were sitting and waiting for the food to be done. This was the last guest that they had been expecting. Klein walked in with a smile on his face and greeted Kirito.   
“Where’s Asuna?” He asked, sitting down on the chair next to Silica. No one bothered to use their real names since they were all trapped in the same hell together anyway.   
“In the kitchen. Where she should be.” Kirito shrugged. He would be the first to admit that he was being a bit moody, he really didn’t know why. This was probably his version of PMS-ing. Asuna walked and excused herself as she walked up to Kirito.   
“Hun, do you think that you could help me in the kitchen?” Asuna smiled and wrapped her hand around Kirito’s wrist. Kirito followed Asuna into the kitchen and looked down at her.   
“What do you need my help with?” He asked. Asuna turned around and kicked Kirito’s knee to make him fall onto both of his knees.   
“Listen, I’m tired of your attitude towards me. You have left me no choice but to teach you to keep your mouth shut unless I’m the one putting something in it.” Kirito was so confused but before he could question her Asuna had already pulled her skirt up and revealed the bulge in her panties. She pulled herself out and trumping Kirito’s normal length of 6 inches. Kirito still won in the thickness department, but Asuna had him beat as she looked to be around 8 inches if not 9. Kirito eyed the monster and gulped as Asuna grabbed Kirito’s cheeks and forced his mouth open.  
“N-no. There are guests in the other room. Please don’t.” Asuna took hold of her half erect dick and slid it into Kirito’s mouth. He whined and tried to pull away but Asuna had a tight grip on his hair. She pushed herself all the way inside of Kirito’s mouth and made him gag around her. Asuna smiled evilly and pulled herself half way out and forced herself back in. Kirito couldn’t help but want to throw up. It tasted weird and he didn’t want any of his friends to see him like this. His spit started to dribble down his chin and his eyes began to water. As if to make matters worse Asuna said in the loudest possible tone something that made the door to the kitchen fly open.   
“Suck my cock, Kirito. Like the little whore you are.” Kirito tried again to push himself away, but it was too late. Silica, Klein and Suguha were all standing at the kitchen door. They watched in horror and disgust, but none of them could tear their eyes away from the sight. Kirito felt a warm substance flow down his throat and he cringed at the taste. Kirito felt Asuna pull out and he sighed, happy it was over. Kirito stood up and tried to walk away but Asuna stopped him.   
“We aren’t done.” She whispered as her hands unzipped Kirito’s pants.   
“What are you doing now?” Kirito asked in fear. Asuna pulled his pants down and Kirito pushed her away. He grabbed the ends of his pants before he heard a tsk come from the corner.   
“No. No. You see, if you want food and sex again you will take on the punishment you deserve.” A feeling of uncertainty came over him. Surely Asuna was lying. Wasn’t she? Kirito let his pants fall back to the ground and felt Asuna push him against the counter.  
“Bend over it.” She instructed. He could hear the giggles and whispers of his friends. He really wanted them to leave so he could take his punishment with pride. But he guessed this was his punishment. Having people watch. Kirito felt something hot touch his rim and then came the pain he never wanted to feel. Asuna tried entering him without and prep and forced him open. Kirito screamed in pain and felt the tears start to build up. His body tensed and it only felt worse.   
“Get out! Asuna! Stop. Please, it really fucking hurts.” He pleaded and he felt Asuna stop. He hopped she would have pulled out. However, that was far from what was going to happen. In one motion, Asuna filled Kirito with both her cock and mash potatoes as lube. Kirito didn’t know the second part, all he knew was his bum was hot. Kirito gripped the counter and gasped before the tears started to spill. It hurt too much, he was in so much pain. Asuna pulled out and shoved herself in again without any warning and Kirito stood there and took his punishment. All until Asuna finally poked Kirito’s prostate which was the only saving grace. Kirito moaned slightly and felt himself finally get used to Asuna’s large size. He wasn’t really enjoying it but it was starting to hurt a lot less. His flaccid member slapped against the cabinet door as he let Asuna finish herself off. He rested his head on the counter and tried to relax. It was going to be okay.   
‘Asuna is just angry,’ he reminded himself. He was being an ass and he deserved this. He heard her give off a loud moan before a sensation of liquid filling him up. Once she pulled out, she sent everyone out of the kitchen. Kirito felt Asuna’s cum drip down his thigh and looked over at her. Seeing her boyfriend’s red and puffy eyes, she felt like she went too far. She grabbed one of the towels that were supposed to be used for drying dishes and wet it with warm water before going to clean Kirito up.   
“I-I’m sorry.” He said softly and winced once he felt something encountering his abused hole.   
“No. I’m sorry. I should have stopped at the face-fucking. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Kirito hugged Asuna and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.   
“If there wasn’t a crowd, I would have enjoyed being fucked by you. I love the fact you have such a lovely cock. Or a cock at all. You know I love pain, just people watching…” He said softly. Asuna nodded   
“ I’m really sorry. Please forgive me. No means no and I didn’t listen when you said to stop.”   
“I didn’t really want you to stop. It’s okay. I promise.” Kirito took the towel from Asuna and cleaned up her now soft penis.   
“Is this mashed potato?” He asked as he cleaned her up.   
“Yes…” Kirito shook his head.  
“You fucked me with mashed potato?”   
“Yep,” Asuna looked up at him and blushed. “Sorry I didn’t tell you I have a dick. I didn’t think you’d be okay with the fact I was born a boy.” She muttered.   
“Of course I’m okay with it. I love you.” Asuna smiled widely and kissed him again.   
“And I love you too.”


	5. Warning, Rape/non-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH sorry!

“Klein, I said stop touching me.” Kirito said with his cheeks beyond red. He shoved Klein’s hand off his crotch. Ever since he, Silica and Suguha saw Asuna… fix his moody behavior. All he could do was feel their judgement.   
“But you like guys, Don’t you? I mean, the way Asuna fucked you against the stove. You looked like you were really enjoying it.” He whispered into Kirito’s ear. Kirito shied away and tried to pay attention to anything else in the park. Kids could have shown up at any minute, but here they were. Sitting on a bench. All he wanted to do was wait for Asuna to show up so they could go on their date.   
“Woah! What are you-“   
“Shh.” Klein said as he started to undo Kirito’s pants. He didn’t want this. Kirito didn’t like guys. He just really loved Asuna and being dominated by her, not him.   
“S-stop!” He yelled as Klein wrapped a hand around his manhood and started to pump it.   
“Oh come on, you know you like it.” He said slyly. Kirito balled up his fist and swung down to punch Klein in the balls. Klein let go to cup his now injured sack and Kirito zipped up his pants and ran. He pulled out his phone and called Asuna.   
“Hey babe, I’m almost there.”   
“Do you think that we could change the location of the date?” He asked. Kirito stopped running and looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was following him.   
“Sure, is there a reason why?” Asuna’s voice dropped lower, a hint of concern laced in.   
“I just really don’t want to go to a café, it seems too over rated,” He lied, bumping into someone who was walking the opposite direction. Kirito muttered a sorry and cleared his throat. “we could go to my place. No one is home today so it would just be you and me.” He heard Asuna giggle before agreeing.   
“Okay. No funny business thought. You’re still healing from the incident.” She still felt very guilty about the whole thing from a few days ago. It was closer to a week, but Kirito ripped badly. He just started being able to sit down on his bum.   
“That’s the last thing I want to do.” He said walking up the walkway to his house. He walked up the stairs and unlocked it with his key.   
“I’ll be there soon okay?”   
“Okay, see you soon.” Kirito hung up and closed the door behind him. He felt so dirty letting someone who wasn’t Asuna or himself touch him like that. The raven-haired boy walked into his room and sat on his bed with a loud sigh. He laid his head down when he heard the message tone go off from his phone. He picked it up and read the terrifying message that lit up on his screen.   
“It’s me. You shouldn’t have run away from me, Kirito. I see Asuna now; I can easily take what I wanted from you, from her. Maybe I will.”   
In a frantic hurry to call Asuna, Kirito sat back up on his bed and pressed the phone to his ear.   
“Pick up, pick up, pick up!” Kirito yelled into the phone.   
“Hey Kirito, I’m going through the shortcut now to get to your place.”   
“Run!” Kirito yelled.   
“Why- Ah!” Kirito heard the phone fall and Asuna scream for help. The phone was picked up soon after and Klein’s voice ran through it.   
“Asuna and I will be over at your home soon. While we are walking, I want you to think if you want me to fuck her or you.” A muffled cry came from Asuna who Kirito was sure had a hand over her mouth. Klein hung up and Kirito’s heart was pounding in his chest. Shit. He didn’t want Asuna to endure the pain so he was going to volunteer himself. He just hoped Klein didn’t make her watch. Kirito stood up and grabbed some lube from his bedside table. He was sure Klein wasn’t going to use any so he had to prep himself so it didn’t hurt as bad. Kirito removed his pants and underwear before coating him rim in a thick layer of lube. He prepared himself as well as he could before he heard a knock on the door. Kirito dropped the slippery bottle out of shock and kicked it under his bed. He grabbed his pants and pulled them up before walking to the door. Trying his best to calm himself.   
Kirito opened the door and looked at the frightened girl who was wrapped by Klein’s arm.   
“Let’s get this party started.” Klein said with a sick and twisted smile. Kirito nodded and gulped.   
“I will let you fuck me, but Asuna has to be in a different room and cannot see what’s happening.” Kirito said with a bit of confidence that he was doing the right thing. Asuna gave another muffled scream and shook her head no. Her eyes began to water and Klein nodded.   
“Fair enough, where do we put her?”   
“My sister’s room.” Kirito and Klein took Asuna to the other room and closed the door. Klein made sure to tie her hands together really well before letting Kirito close the door. Without a warning, Klein grabbed Kirito and slammed him against the door.   
“W-What are you doing! She can hear us!” Kirito yelled as Klein unzipped his own pants and pushing them down to his knees.   
“But she can’t see us. Pants down.” Klein ordered. Kirito slowly moved his hands to the hem of his pants and started to unbutton them. He unzipped them and pushed them down. Klein turned him over so that he had easier access to Kirito’s hole. Klein bent him over and admired the tight looking rim before aligning himself. Klein pushed in without warning and only stopped when he was balls-deep inside of Kirito.   
“Ah!” Kirito yelled shutting his eyes tightly. Asuna, who was on the other side of the door also closed her eyes. Tears started to spill down her cheeks as she knew the boy she loved was being r- was it even r-? He consented to it… but he didn’t want it. He just didn’t want her to deal with the pain. She couldn’t break out of the ties her hands were in. The cries of pain and agony were slightly muffled by the door but she knew that Kirito was crying. He must have been in so much pain. It was all her fault. She cried harder and prayed that someone would stop him. Anyone at all. Kirito’s body was slamming against the door and that was caused by all the force that Klein must have been using to- ah!   
“He really feels all nice and tight. Don’t you agree, Asuna?” Klein asked through the door. She pulled on the ties more and stood up to find something to cut them with. She needed to stop this. Asuna hooked the fabric that was around her wrists to a nail on Suguha’s wall and tried to tear the fabric. She caught a small tear and made it bigger, but it only made the ties tighter.   
“I’m so sorry,” She whispered as she tried once more to tear the fabric. The pounding against the door became louder and so did Kirito’s cries. “This is all my fault.” She slid against the wall and onto the floor. The sound of Kirito’s body hitting the door finally stopped and a loud thud was heard seconds later. The door was opened and Klein held out a knife that he had gotten from the kitchen. He walked over to Asuna and cut the tie from her wrists. She didn’t move. She didn’t say a damned word. Her eyes shot daggers into Klein’s direction and she mumbled something that she was sure he couldn’t hear.   
“I will kill you,” Asuna promised herself as she watched the man walk away and out of the house as if he didn’t just rape an 18-year-old boy. Asuna crawled her way to Kirito’s body that was still laying on the floor. His eyes were closed and the floor was covered in the tears that were spilling. She approached very slowly.   
“Kirito, it’s me. I’m here to help you, Baby. We have to tell someone.” She whispered. Her hand reached out to brush the hair out of his face, but decided against it. Asuna didn’t know how he would react to being touched right now. Kirito’s eyes slowly opened and he looked up at her. He nodded softly and reached out a hand, resting it on top of hers. Asuna pulled out her phone and began to dial the emergency number. The dial tone rang out for what felt like hours but was just a few short seconds.   
“Hello, I would like to report a crime…”


End file.
